It Was Said
by PowerManEX
Summary: When Hinata's obsession with Naruto becomes too much for her to handle. She takes a drastic step to get what she wants. OOCish. Rated M for a reason. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was said; the words that I knew were coming, but feared nonetheless. In front of me stood the man I admired, the man that I loved for my entire life because he was the one that kept me ticking. The man that showed me his ninja way, a ninja way that soon became my own and pushed me to stand up for what I believed.

Those horrible words hung in the air, stinging my ears with the cold truth that I have been tossed aside, nothing but second in his eyes.

The small group of people cheered and clapped with mirth, they yelled out 'way to go' and 'what a beautiful thing'. I myself wanted to yell, I wanted to release all of my pent up anger and sadness and scream at everyone to shut up, that those words weren't happy at all. They were nothing but the lid on my coffin, the undeniable truth that my chance was gone.

I looked up at them; my love was standing on a table, his handsome smile shining brightly. One arm was in the air, waving to everyone . . . the other was wrapped around her, my sworn enemy, the one that took him away.

I felt like jumping up onto the table myself so I could strike her with all my strength, screaming at her to never get near him again. That was impossible however; my response was what I did when my father told me I was worthless or when my friends told me that I was just too shy to accomplish anything. I pushed it all down to the back of my mind and smiled.

So that's what I did, I smiled. From the outside I looked happy, but on the inside I was crying, crying because of those words.

Those horrible words.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make! I, Uzamaki Naruto have asked Haruno Sakura to be my wife. And she has accepted!"

Horrible . . . horrible words . . .

* * *

Walking through Konoha was much more fun now. The villagers finally grew to respect me . . . well for the most part anyway. The occasional one who still held a grudge against the evil Nine-tails would still mutter the words that still burned my heart with its acid.

"Can't believe they are electing you as Hokage! Damn demon should die!"

Well speak of the devil, one of my citizens have decided to give me a piece of their mind. Of course at one time, depending on my current mood I would either yell at them to fuck off, or just drop my head and walk home. Now however, I didn't have to do anything.

The villager standing next to the one that so wonderfully displayed his very low IQ let out a snarl and hissed a sentence I so love.

"How dare you speak to the future Hokage like that, I should kill you!"

I could have let the scene play out, and watch the two go at it. I doubt it would be a waste of time, probably quit fun in fact. But, in three months, when my initiation into the role of 6th Hokage comes around, I don't want the probing of village fights on the list of negative deeds. So instead, I'm going to have to prolong my return home to put out this feud, even though the one who disrespected me deserved it.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, please stand back my friend." The man who defended me made an apology and then took his leave.

"As for you." Turning around to look at the man who told me I should die. Where I saw anger before, now I saw nothing but fear and regret . . . but not much. "As you know I will be Hokage soon. As Hokage I have the power to do anything. And I mean anything. So I'm sure that this will be the last time you disrespect me." The man made a nod of understanding and left.

I went on, enjoying the sound and smell of the village I so loved. The smell however was what really caught my attention. In the midst of the many bakeries, meat shops and people, lingered a fragrance of a divine level; Raman. It was tempting to attack the Ichiraku Stand that stood just ahead of me with all my savagery. Unfortunately for me however, I didn't have the time or apatite. The food from the party was still inside my stomach, taking up the room that the Raman's fragrance begged for.

Passing by I took sight of a woman eating on the stool I usually sat on. At once I recognized who she was, her dark hair seemed to glow purple in the light as it flowed gently down her back and past the stool she sat on. She was bent over, and I could easily tell that she was most likely deeply depressed for some reason. Probably something about her family, considering that even after she worked her ass off to get their approval, they still regarded her as a sort of odd man out . . . well woman out. Her name was Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, the heir to the Hyuuga family, the most powerful clan in all of Konoha.

I always regarded her as dark and weird. But nevertheless she was a great person; caring, compassionate and not to mention a skilled shinobi. For many years I was oblivious to the crush that she had on me. During a mission several years ago, we had a little together time, just me and her. At first it was awkward, her being very shy and quit, while I didn't know what the words shy and quite meant. While on the mission she informed me of her lasting crush. She told me I was here inspiration to strive to greatness. It must have really taken some guts for her to say that. Considering that at time I and Sakura-chan were already dating. When she told me, I didn't know what to say, didn't know how to let her down easy. I should have tried to comfort her like a real man would and try to explain how honored and proud I was to have someone of such prestige look up to me, to have those types of feelings, but instead I became nervous and afraid. Instead of saying anything . . . I got up quickly and ran off. How immature.

However, that's all in the past, we have made amends and are pretty good friends now. And as any good friend would do when they see someone they care about depressed, I went over to the bar and started up with the questions.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's with the long face?"

At first she didn't respond, even though I was right next to her, I supposed that she didn't hear me. So after clearing my throat, I spoke up.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up."

The girl almost jumped through the roof, she was clearly in deep thought and I had abruptly torn her from the depths of her mind.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun. How are you?" She responded. She turned to look at me eye to eye briefly, and then turned her head back to the empty space in front of her. If I didn't know better, it was if she was embarrassed, or even ashamed to look at me.

"I'm fine, but what about you. You look pretty depressed. Anything I can do to help?" After I completed the question, I could have sworn she smirked a little . . .

* * *

I couldn't eat at all. The smell of the ramen I recently bought lingered in my nose, yet didn't entice me enough to eat it. I thought eating a warm bowl would calm my nerves and allow me to stop dwelling on the past, at least just for a little bit. I was wrong. My mind wouldn't escape the many moments in my life that I've now grown to regret with all of my heart. Moments that involved Naruto, a Naruto that is now out of my reach forever.

"_Hey Hinata-chan, what's with the long face?"_

Even his voice comes to me in my mind. His lovely, lovely voice. In fact, I love everything about him. Maybe if I loved myself as much as I did him, I wouldn't have been so afraid of telling him how I felt much sooner. It's my fault. I deserve this.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up."

It wasn't in my mind; he was standing next to me. His voice invaded my thoughts, and I jumped out of my seat due to his quick intrusion.

Turning my head and putting on a fake smile, I responded, "Oh, hello Naruto-kun. How are you?" Looking up at him, I couldn't help but take in his beauty. He grew up so much over the past few years, becoming one of the most handsome men in all Konoha. I turned my head back to the empty space in front of me. If I looked at him any longer I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

"I'm fine, but what about you. You look pretty depressed. Anything I can do to help?"

I couldn't help but to smirk. Yeah I have a couple things you could do. You could tell me that you actually hate Sakura and love me instead. Then you could pick me up in your arms and carry me to your apartment for a night of passion. That's exactly what you could do. Of course I don't have the guts to actually say that. It's going to have to stay a fantasy.

"No thank you, I'm okay, really." That's a lie. But, he was the worst person I could tell about my problems. Considering he was the main cause of them. He continued to stand next to me; his blue eyes were focused intently on the back of my head. His lasting stare made my back burn with embarrassment. He knew I was lying, and was awaiting a real answer.

I couldn't give him one. So, in an odd sense of irony, I did what he did to me so long ago. I got up and ran. I never looked back, but I knew he wasn't chasing me. I knew he was only watching me run with shock and confusion etched on his face. I continued to run until my legs burned and my breath became ragged.

I found myself at the main gates to the village. For a split second I teased my mind with the possibility of leaving and never coming back. That was stupid however, where would I go? What would I do? Instead I just sat on a nearby bench and watched the many people casually going throughout their day. Not a care in the world.

My mind assaulted me with how pathetic and lonesome my life has been. Naruto pushed me away after I revealed my feelings for him; I was crushed beyond anything I had ever felt. Well until today that is. Still, I tried ways to get over him. I dated other boys, who all paled in comparison to my Naruto, yet still had their own unique charms. The longest relationship I had lasted for only several weeks. It was with Shikamaru, who I knew in the back of my mind was only going out with me as a favor to Ino. She in her infinite wisdom decided to pair me up with the most boring guy in the world. Not only that, but even on our dates he couldn't stop talking about that stupid Sand Shinobi. It was Temari this and Temari that. Temari is strong, Tamari is funny. It was either, "Let's look at clouds." Or talk about Temari. How boring. Of course there were a couple occasions where I wouldn't shut up about Naruto. They were more of a response to his constant Temari worshiping then anything else.

I let out a long sigh of defeat. If only I had one chance to hold Naruto into my arms, to let him say I love you to me, just once, that's all I ask. I just wanted to kiss him before he's gone forever, a married man. If only I wasn't so dark and weird.

* * *

One second she was there, the next she was gone, running away at full speed. She didn't look back even once. I'm not as dimwitted as I used to be. I knew exactly why she was depressed, and exactly why she ran away in a flurry. I was marrying Sakura, and Hinata still loved me. I wasn't blind to that. Still, if there was only something I could do. I hated her being in so much pain.

Better not follow her right now I thought. Give her some space, let her deal with it. Then confront her and try to help her along the path of getting over me. Yeah, that's sounds like a good plan.

I sighed and left the Ichiraku stand and continued home. I didn't have long left, as Sakura was already home, getting ready to leave on her last mission before she officially became a married woman. Picking up the pace I half ran, half walked to our apartment. It wasn't like anything I've ever lived in before. I rented it out shortly after becoming a Chunin. The increased wages allowed me to dramatically increase my living style. Compared to the run-down crap hole I used to live in, this place was a palace made of gold, even if it was technically an apartment meant for the 'lower/middle class.' In a couple of months however it wouldn't matter, I would officially be Hokage and live in the largest house the village had to offer.

I opened the front door with the key I kept in my pocket. Inside was Sakura, lacing up her boots in preparation for the mission. I hoped it was something short and easy. She just moved in a couple days ago, and with all the pre-wedding madness we haven't had much time to sit down and enjoy each other's company.

"Hello my Flower." I said. She looked up at me immediately and gave me one of her beautiful smiles.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"You about to leave?" I asked the obvious question. She bent down and finished the second boot and replied with a "Yep."

As she stood up, her black pants fell over her ankle high boots. She wore a fishnet undergarment that was covered by a pink shirt and a green Chunin-vest. Even in her combat fatigues, she looked amazing.

"So how long will the mission take?" I hoped for a comforting response.

"Only a couple days, it's only a B rank mission. A Jounin team lost their medic in battle, I have to meet up with them and act as back up. It shouldn't be too much. They were dealing with some bandits that turned out to have more abilities then they thought."

I nodded in understanding. Even though it was a B mission, in which we have done hundreds in the past several years together. She was going alone and I couldn't help but worry. It was obvious she saw it on my face. She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. "Its going to be okay." She said, "I'll be fine, and we will have the most magnificent wedding in the history of this village."

We both leaned in and fell into a deep kiss. I didn't want it to end; I wanted her to stay in my arms forever. However, I never got what I wanted lately, especially when it came to her. She pulled herself away, and before I could say another word, she was past me and out the door.

With nothing else to do, I slumped down on the nearby couch and flicked on the T.V.

* * *

I let out a long sigh of defeat. If only I had one chance to hold Naruto into my arms, to let him say I love you to me, just once, that's all I ask. I just wanted to kiss him once before he's gone forever, a married man. If only I wasn't so dark and weird.

If only there were some way I could get that. It wasn't much to ask. I just wanted something to remember him by. I wanted to feel him, not just to see him. Unfortunately for me, Naruto was an honorable man and wouldn't dare think about even kissing me when he was in love with someone else.

Ha, listen to me. I'm so ashamed of myself. Like its Naruto's fault he would do the right thing. It's my fault. He's just a guy, a stupid guy. Yeah, he's just a guy. There are plenty of fish in the sea, plenty of other people that could be just as good, no better then Naruto.

Lies.

There's only Naruto. I can't get over him. I won't get over him until I at least have a taste of him. Wouldn't that make me want him more though?

No, it wouldn't, it would satisfy me, and I would be able to move along.

What am I talking about, as if there were actually a way? I'm such a weirdo. It's my entire fault.

I flash of pink hair caught the corner of my eyes. I looked up and saw _her_ walking out of the village. I remembered that she had a mission today. It was to be her last for at least a year. If she was out of the picture, then Naruto would be mine. Oh god, what am I thinking. Whether or not she took him away from me, she was, NO, is a friend. She deserves him. Yeah, she deserves him.

_Well I could do that._

NO! How dare that thought even pop into my mind. I'm such a sick weirdo. I couldn't dare go along with something so evil. I won't. I can't.

Maybe I will.

"Bayakugen." My vision faded to white, and I focused on _her. _She had already past the gates and was a good 300 feet outside the village. It was no turning back for her. She was on her mission, which meant if I was going to do it, this would be the perfect time.

I reluctantly got up and went behind the closest tree. I drew in a breath of fresh air. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Henge."

* * *

There was nothing on the T.V. Just boring talk shows and some sport from some country I've never even heard of. Still it was something to do. I was completely free until tonight. The guys had something planned for me, most likely a bachelor party. I hope they don't hire a stripper . . . what am I saying! Of course I want them to hire a stripper. Maybe a blond with nice long legs, yeah that would be great.

If Sakura knew what I was thinking, she would burst through that door and hit me so hard the Kyubi would cry.

I heard the door shut and be locked.

I turned my head and saw Sakura standing there. At first I thought she had some sort of telepathy and rushed back to beat the crap out of me. Then I noticed that she was just standing there, looking at me. She was trying to decide on something, and whatever it was, it looked like a tough decision.

She stood up straight and walked to me with a look of complete determination.

"Sakura? You forget something?" Instead of a response, she straddled my lap and plunged her tongue into my mouth.

* * *

TBC . . . maybe.

BTW, I used to go by the penname; Zedblade. I only published two stories; A flower in the Wind and A New Avenger. A flower in the Wind was finished, but A New A Avenger is in infinite limbo and will never come out. I had to make a new account because I went through this whole "I hate Naruto and fan fiction" thing and deleted my Zedblade account.

The next chapter will be in 3rd person. I like the possibilities that writing in 1st person give me, but I'm just not good at it and rather write in the more comfortable 3rd person perspective. If that's okay with you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

It Was Said: Chapter 2

* * *

I stood shaking in front of his door, disguised as the women he loved. My plan was simple. Walk in, kiss him, touch him and enjoy being with him. Nothing more, just a few seconds of feeling what it would be like to be his. That's all I wanted to do. 

I reached for the knob. As a shinobi, a ninja of the hidden leaf village. I've gone on assignation missions; I've killed hundreds of people during the Leaf and Sound war. I've tortured people for information and I've seen gruesome scenes that would make a normal human cry to the gods for sanctuary. Yet, reaching for this door knob was the most terrifying thing I've ever done.

I grabbed hold of it, the freezing cold of the metal bolted through my body like a warning to stop. I didn't stop. I turned the knob, and slowly opened the door.

Crossing the threshold I knew there was no going back. It was now or never. I closed the door behind me, and locked it . . . just in case.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He was right in front me, only ten feet away on a couch. I thought I was able to do this. Seeing him made all my previous decisions fall away into nothing but stupid ideas and fantasies. He's right there, so close yet so far. If I did this, will I be able to live with myself. What if he found out, he would most definitely hate me forever, right? Would he banish me from the village when he became Hokage? No, Naruto was much too nice . . . I hope. Maybe I should just turn around and leave. Run away and never look back.

No, this is for me. I have to make myself happy if I'm going to move on. I have to do this. All I have to do is keep the illusion up. Its simple, I've done much more elaborate genjutsu before. This is a piece of cake.

I'm going to do this.

I walked forward sternly. Reaching the couch, he looked up at me and asked. "Sakura? You forget something?"

I acted without thinking. I just wanted it to happen. I nearly jumped onto his lap and begin to kiss him as fiercely as I could. I wanted it to be simple and sweet. However, twelve years of lust got the better of me.

It started off all wrong, but slowly I calmed myself down. We kissed for what seem like a lifetime. My heart was beating a millions times a second as our tongues were entwined inside each other's mouth.

It was everything I dreamt about. His smell, his fingers in my hair, It was truly a dream come true and I wanted more. I slowly pulled away from his embrace.

"Naruto, tell me that you love me."

He simply smiled at me. "I love you . . ." He said it, he finally said it. I'm so happy. "Sakura-chan."

Oh yeah . . . I forgot. I'm not me, I'm Sakura. All the passion made me completely forget. He wasn't kissing Hinata, the dark-haired weird girl. He was kissing Sakura, the pink haired shinobi that everyone loved.

The flutter in my heart stopped. I shouldn't be doing this. This wasn't real. What was I thinking? I was about to get up when I felt something brush against the bare flesh of my stomach. It was his hand, under my shirt and it was going towards my chest.

"Naruto-kun, no." It was all I could say.

He looked at me with confusion and hurt in his eyes. "No?"

He looked so hurt, like I just took away his favorite ramen. He looked so adorable. I couldn't help myself. I wanted it, even if it wasn't real.

I gently grabbed his wrist and placed it back from where it came.

* * *

I was only a couple minutes out of the village when I remembered something. I checked my left vest pocket and sure enough it was missing. 

"_Ha-ha you stupid bimbo, you forgot the mission orders and directions at the house." _

"Shut up!" I screamed at my inner self. Sometimes I hate having two personalities.

Doing a one-eighty, I started back towards the village. It took about four minutes to finally reach the village gates again. The guards all looked at me with a smile as I walked past. I'm sure they knew I forgot something . . . again. Lately I've just been everywhere with my memory. The stress of planning a wedding as well as finishing up my training with the Hokage has really been weighing me down.

During the journey back I went by the park where my entire life changed, not once, but twice. I stopped to gaze at the lovely green grass and the nicely trimmed bushes. Children were running around playing some weird kid's game that looked to have no real rules. The parents sat on the many benches, talking about the trivial life of the villagers. It was serenity.

It was several years ago when Naruto and I came to this spot one night after a mission to gather our thoughts. We just came back from an attempted spy mission with Yamato-kun. Our efforts were futile, our target got away and we lost any possible information we could have gained.

It would have been just another mission if it wasn't for the fact that it was a potential lead to Sasuke. Naruto thought this was the one. The final clue to locate him before Orochimaru tore out his soul and used his skin as his latest suit. Coming back with nothing but scars and more questions then answers really put a dent in Naruto's usual determination.

He blamed the death of Sai and the injuries to the rest of us on himself. Even though my injury was from his rage induced Kyubi transformation, it still wasn't really his fault. He was caught up in the moment.

After our failed mission we just sat there on the park's bench in silence. I thought it was going to last forever until Naruto finally said he was sorry for losing Sasuke. Him sorry . . . I was the one that pushed him away, the one that should have stopped Sasuke from leaving in the first place. He shouldn't have taken any of the blame onto his shoulders.

I remembered telling him that it was no one's fault but Sasuke's. That he went above and beyond the call to get him back. If it wasn't in the cards, then it just wasn't in the cards. He told me that Sasuke was like his brother. They both new pain, both knew how it was to be without anyone in their life. To live inside an empty house with only the walls to keep them company.

I couldn't convince him, he still saw the entire thing as his doing.

He left himself succumb to the guilt and began to weep. I grabbed his head and placed it on my chest, stroking his hair. He was like my baby, and I was trying to calm him down with motherly love.

Between his tears I heard him say. "At least I still have you." It was true; I would never leave his side. As it turns out, that night lead to us spending tons of times together and eventually turned into a wonderful relationship. When Sasuke was finally recovered and Orochimaru finally dealt with. Naruto thought I wouldn't love him anymore. Would run back to Sasuke and never look back. He was such an idiot. I never let him forget how stupid he sounded. "Sasuke's back, I guess you want to break up." I must have knocked a couple teeth loose when I belted him for thinking up something so absurd.

This place changed my life again two months ago. During the exact time of night as our first heart to heart, and on the same bench, Naruto bent down and withdrew a ring. He stuttered the words, barely able to get them out. He was so nervous; I think he might have been afraid that I would say no. I didn't have any thoughts other then screaming YES as loud as I could. I didn't want to scare the poor boy, so instead I just kneeled down with him and drew him into a huge hug that signified my answer.

I was knocked out of my reverie when a large balled smacked me in the head. I heard screams of laughter as all the kids in the park pointed and laughed at my now red forehead.

"_Stupid kids! I should kick that ball so hard it would circle the Earth."_

"Here you go kids." I bent down, and tossed the ball back towards them. It was actually good that it hit me. I was so deep in thought I forgot about what I was meaning to do. It wasn't but a couple minutes, but those minutes could be life and death for the team waiting on me.

To make up lost time, I picked up the pace and was in front of my apartment door in no time. I reached for the knob and turned.

Locked.

Why would Naruto lock the door? He isn't afraid of anyone barging in and seeing him naked.

Sighing, I pulled out the key that I just happen to remember. I unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside.

"Nar . . ." Naruto was on the couch, naked, with someone on top of him. Her long black hair and white eyes gave her away. They were in the middle of . . . They were so into it they didn't even notice me. Naruto's head was laid back, eyes closed. Her head tucked in the nook of his neck. My throat tightened up, tears filled my eyes. How could this be. I had to have just walked into a nightmare.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"_

"What . . . WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

* * *

My body was burning. Not with pain, but with pleasure that I've never experienced. With every surge through my body, I thought to myself that his had to be an amazing dream. Something like this doesn't come true. This is a fairy tale. I would open up eyes and see him, still there. He would be looking into my eyes, and I would see into his, to find nothing but love. 

It wasn't love. Not for me anyway.

I was still Sakura. This feeling was bitter sweet, yet it was worth it. My intentions were never to let it go this far. I just wanted a little sip. Instead I drank the whole bottle and asked for seconds.

The fire was building. The end was near and I was ready to explode. In unison we closed our eyes and enjoyed the culmination of our actions. It overwhelmed me, my sense blurred and time seemed to stand still.

For a split second I lost focus. It was just too intense, more intense then any battle, or anything I've ever felt. I watched as the bangs in front of my eyes faded from pink to black. This wasn't good. He would find out, and my life would be ruined. He had his eyes closed, I still had time. I was seconds away from re-establishing the genjutsu when a furious scream drilled through my ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

* * *

TBC 

As you can see I stuck with first person. Guess it would be better to keep continuity through the story. Next chapter we will be seeing some battles, and no it's not between Hinata and Sakura. (And if it is, it's going to take place inside a mud arena :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The scream pierced my euphoria like an arrow through the heart. Sakura was somehow standing near the door, tears flowing down her cheeks and shaking with fury.

I grabbed a hold of the Sakura on my lap and pulled her head up.

It wasn't Sakura.

It was Hinata.

My body froze, my heart stopped. What was going on?

For several seconds there was nothing but silence. I stared at Hinata with complete and utter shock. She was Sakura only minutes ago. Was this a trick; was this some type of evil prank?

I grabbed the girl on top of me and threw her off. She landed several feet away with a loud thump. I knew exactly what it looked like and I had to let the real Sakura now what happen.

I pointed at the girl on the floor and let fly my defense.

"I thought she was you Sakura-Chan! You know I would never cheat on you. Please believe me, she must have been using genjutsu to look like you. Believe it!"

I could tell by Sakura's look that she didn't buy a single word, even If it was the truth. She rubbed the corners of her eyes, clearing the tears away, then hissed "Bullshit."

She sucked in a breath of air and raised her voice, letting us know who was in charge. "That bitch has been fawning over you since we were in the academy. What did she do Naruto? WHAT DID SHE DO TO SEDUCE YOU! Wait, don't tell me. I bet this has been going on for weeks, months, hell maybe even years. All While I just sat idly by, the ever loving girlfriend oblivious to her man's unfaithfulness."

This couldn't be happening; I've been in love with Sakura before I knew what love was. I've never had thoughts about any other women in my life. She was the only one. "You know I love you Sakura-chan. I've loved you before you knew my name, loved you when you ignored me and drooled over Sasuke. I love you and would never do anything to destroy our relationship. You have to believe me, this isn't what it seems." I turned franticly towards Hinata, who was now covering herself up with her previously discarded clothing. "Please Hinata, tell her you tricked me. If you really cared for me, you would tell her the truth!"

Hinata's eyes went wide with fear. She started to mutter. "I . . . uh . . . I tr . . ." She didn't finish. Over Hinata's attempt to clear my name, Sakura's voice boomed.

"Don't you even dare. She would do anything for you Naruto. I bet you had all this planned out. If you got caught, just blame Hinata. IS THAT IT NARUTO? I know what I saw. Hinata, NOT ME, was on you." For a split second she let her hard exterior falter, and lowered her head in a silent cry. I wanted to run and grab a hold of her. I knew however, any such attempt would result in my hospitalization. Clearing her nose and wiping her eyes again, she slowly raised her head. "I don't have time to deal with this." She said in an uneasy calmness. "I have a mission to do." She regained her composure and walked towards the counter and grabbed a piece of paper.

My heart was in my throat. I didn't want her to leave thinking what she thought. She had to know.

I pleaded with her. "Please wait. Please, you must know what happen."

Her only response was the sound of the door opening and her walking out. She paused for a split second and looked straight into my eyes.

She swallowed hard. "Naruto, I'm sorry. The wedding is off."

The door slammed and she was gone.

I dropped to my knees. How could something like this happen? My life was perfect. The villagers loved me and I was to become Hokage in a mere three months. Best of all, the girl I loved for so long was finally to be my wife. In only a matter of minutes the most meaningful person to me was gone. Then it hit me.

It was her fault.

I turned around and faced the devil. She was sitting down, arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She was crying, her sobs echoing throughout the room. She deserved it. She did this.

I lowered my voice. "You."

She looked up at me. He face twisted in complete fear.

My sadness quickly turned to anger. My blood boiled the more I looked at the whore in front of me. I released a demonic voice. "If you were anyone else Hinata, if you were anyone else, I would kill you! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

She shot to her feet, crying profusely all the while. She tried to apologize, but it never came out. I looked straight into her pale eyes with as much hate as I could.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun. It wasn't supposed to end like this!" She finally chocked out. My response was to simply point at the door and growl.

Without further words, she ran out and I found myself alone. For the first time in thirteen years, being alone didn't mean just being by myself. It felt just like then, before I had friends, before I had the villager's love.

Before I had Sakura.

I got up to put my cloths on, the previous events replaying over and over in my mind. There was so much evidence that the girl I was with wasn't Sakura; missing scars, different movements. I just let it pass; I was too caught up in the moment to care.

A horrible thought struck my mind and I realized something that could change everything. Hinata and I didn't use any . . .

* * *

My legs burned; the pain a welcomed distraction from the thoughts in my head. I was leaping from tree to tree, nothing but a blur.

Naruto and Hinata, two names that filled my heart with sorrow. Two people that were my fiancé and close friend, people that in just an instant turned my entire life upside down.

I shook my head furiously. I'm a ninja; a ninja doesn't get caught up in pointless personal matters when you're on a mission. A love life is frivolous when it comes to the well being of comrades.

"_When we get back, we are going to wail on both of them something good right. I can't believe this shit. I'm so pissed."_

Of course we are I thought to myself. Of course we are. Until then we will have to let our anger out on someone else.

Think of the mission, think of the mission, think of the mission.

It was futile. I couldn't focus. Every tree I leapt pass, every cloud in the sky looked like a Naruto and Hinata in each others arm. My heart raced with every minute, my face burned.

I landed in a clearing. It was the meeting place for my mission contacts. It was supposed to take me a day or more to reach here at a casual walk. With the rage I gathered after witnessing Naruto and Hinata, I charged here at top speed, making it here in only several hours. The workout did little to calm my nerves. I needed to do something to take away the thoughts.

I glanced around the clearing, and remembered the piece of paper in my vest pocket. Taking it out, I read the code phrase to myself. It was such a stupid phrase, something Naru . . . never mind that. I just needed to say the phrase and then I'll get in contact with someone.

I breathed in the fresh air and spoke loudly.

"Coco bird in the sky, Coco bird in my eye. Tomorrow's sun is today's moon. Open your wings and dance to the tune."

I felt the ground below me shift unnaturally, my surroundings blurred and warped. Where an empty clearing was, a small encampment now stood. Before I had a chance to think, I felt the cold steal of a kunai on my neck. An all too familiar voice spoke with no mercy.

"You're early Sakura. Why?"

I clenched my fists hard, my knuckles turning dark red from the pressure. The reason . . .

"The earlier the better right? You have injured, let me see them." I responded calmly. The kunai was taken away from my neck. Turning around, I stood face to face with the leader of the Jounin team; Shikamaru.

He sighed, "There is only one. It's Ino and her wounds are pretty much taken care of. She's conscious, but can't move her body. We need you to take a look at her."

I nodded. Finally something to take my mind off of my own personal problems. I followed Shikamaru to a nearby tent. Inside, Ino laid, all of her clothing was removed accept for her underwear and brawl. Her body was covered in bandages, all of them soaked through with blood.

I ran to her side in frantic worry. "Oh god Ino, its looks bad. What happen?"

Shikamaru spoke up from the tent's entryway. "She asleep, but it wouldn't matter. I told you, she can't move, not even enough to speak. All she can do is blink and grunt."

I nodded in understanding and looked up at Shikamaru. "So what happen?"

He began to tell me the tale. He told me that there was supposed to be a bandit camp about a half mile away. They were wreaking havoc on the small towns that dotted the Fire Country landscape. The towns got together and paid Konoha to send out some Ninjas and take care of things. Problem was they weren't just bandits. The camp was an elaborate genjutsu. It looked like a small settlement of only ten roughed up losers. It became much worse. The camp was actually holding over twenty bandits and several teams of Jounin ranked missing-nins. Shikamaru said there was one leader, yet they had no idea who he was, or what he looked like.

The night before, Shikamaru and his team barged in with a perfect plan to take out everyone. Their plan backfired horribly when the genjutsu was released and an ocean of bandits and missing-nin chased them away, leaving himself and Chouji in bad condition and critically wounding Ino.

They barely escaped with their lives.

During his explanation, I was putting my all into seeing what was wrong with Ino. It was pretty bad; about ninety-eight percent of her nerves were severed internally. Nothing that couldn't be fixed though.

"Shikamaru, this might take a while to fix up. But with some time she will be fine." Shikamaru nodded, relief clearly visible on his face.

"I want you to get her healed enough to at least support herself, then I want you to take her back to Konoha."

I shook my head in disagreement, "No, we will all go back, there is no reason for you to stay."

Shikamaru shook his head, "We need to keep tabs on them, they know we are here somewhere, they might move and if they do, we need to watch them. If anything happens I will send Hokage a message. You shouldn't worry about us."

He left the tent, and walked out into the now darkening sky. I was alone with Ino, and had a job to do. For just a split second, the images of Naruto and Hinata leapt into my mind. I quickly shook them off and got to work. It would take a lot of my Chakra to heal her damage. I needed plenty of focus.

Several hours passed, my focus never wavering. With each minute, a nerve was reconnected, a motion retained, a feeling once again acquired. Drops of sweat were beading down my face. Ino is my closest friend; I won't let her stay like this forever. She will be fine.

More hours passed.

"Sakura?"

The glow of my hands stopped and I snapped out of my trance. "Ino?"

"Hey, I was wondering when you would show up. You know you're always late. Never there when I need you." I could tell she was just kidding, she's always kidding. Yet I didn't take the bait like I usually did. I didn't have the strength, the voice that broke me out of the healing trance also allowed other thoughts to enter my mind.

I said something that immediately alerted her to there being something wrong. I agreed with her.

"What's wrong? I know it has nothing to do with me. Spit it out."

Hinata and Naruto. Naruto and Hinata.

I couldn't tell her, not now. I was so drained. I slowly got up and headed towards the tent's flap. "I'll tell you later, I have to get some sleep."

I stumbled slowly over to the makeshift tent Shikamaru made to accommodate me in the chance I needed sleep. Entering it, I let myself go and fell onto the sleeping mat.

I entered the welcoming embrace of darkness before my head hit the pillow.

_I watched behind a tree. Over in the village square stood the person I loved for so long. He was holding hands with a beautiful black haired woman. They looked so in love. They were made for each other. What right do I have to mess them up?_

_NARUTO IS MINE, NARUTO'S MINE!_

_They ate ramen at his favorite stand, and sat on a special bench in the park. He was so handsome, his blond hair shined brightly, giving him the glow of an angel. He bent down in front of the dark haired girl, and took out a ring. Oh, he's going to ask her to be his wife. Good for her._

_  
NO HE ASKED ME! HE ASKED ME!_

_She said yes and they live happily ever after. I didn't though. I grew old, yet they somehow stayed young. I withered away in front of their eyes, a horrible person with no one to love me. I was lying down in some sort of rectangular box. The boy who I loved was standing over me, looking down; His face still that of a young man's. He spoke, first it was silent, and then it slowly came to me. _

"_Sakura, Sakura, so pink and weird. Sakura, Sakura, so Pink and weird."_

_He made a hideous smile, the dark haired girl with the ghostly eyes appeared next to him. They both began to chant. _

"_Sakura, Sakura, so Pink and weird. Sakura, Sakura, so Pink and weird."_

_I'M NOT WIERED. I'M NOT WEIRD!_

_I let out a scream for them to stop. Yet nothing came out accept dust. I was decaying away, and the figures above me began to blur out. _

_I was in a coffin, I realized that now. I wanted to cry, this couldn't be happening. _

"_Sakura, Sakura, so pink and weird."_

_The coffin's lid slammed shut._

I rocketed up, just in time to doge a huge fire wave that destroyed the tent I was in. I back flipped a couple of steps, landing in the center of the camp. Shikamaru and Chouji joined my side immediately.

Chouji spoke the obvious. "We have company."

I unbuttoned the pouch on my side and took out a kunai.

With confidence I announced to our little group. "Let's take care of business."

They both grunted in agreement.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Chouji spoke the obvious. "We have company." 

I unbuttoned the pouch on my side and took out a kunai.

With confidence I announced to our little group. "Let's take care of business."

They both grunted in agreement.

Shikamaru spoke up loudly. "Sakura, take Ino now. Get back to the village as fast as possible and get some backup."

I didn't think that was such a good idea. "What, are you crazy? You said yourself there are at least thirty enemies, some of which are Jounin TEAMS. This is suicide!"

"God Sakura, stop being so troublesome and just do it. We can more then take care of ourselves."

I didn't have any other choice then to do what he said. The forest around us began to come alive, the sound of breaking branches and feet hitting the grass signified the bandits have made their move and are rushing the camp at top speed.

Shikamaru turned quickly in the direction of the village and brought his hands up into a seal. "I'll clear the way, take Ino and run as fast as you can!"

He yelled. "Kage Nui!"

A dark shadow sprung from Shikamaru's feet and flew towards the oncoming enemies. Only seconds away from its target, the shadow jumped from the ground and split into at least six different tendrils, each automatically finding their own target and impaling the bandits.

I immediately leapt to the still standing tent that held Ino. She was trying desperately to get to her feet, but was having little success. "We have to go now, Ino." She began to refuse, mumbling that she couldn't leave Shikamaru and Chouji here to die. I ignored her and easily lifted her over my shoulders and took off out of the tent and into the direction of the village.

Near the forest wall, I leapt over the moaning bandits that had been critically wounded due to Shikamaru's shadow stitches and into the forest. I began my journey back to the village as fast as my body could, with an uncooperative Ino on my shoulders.

* * *

It was me and my best friend, Shikamaru, versus twenty, maybe thirty enemies. 

This should be a piece of cake.

MMM Cake, now I'm hungry.

Can't think of food at a time like this, okay, keep it together. We got caught off guard last time; we know what we are dealing with today. They will pay for what they did to Ino.

On cue, the first group of bandits reached us, all of which were holding different weapons. Shikamaru and I separated a little, giving each other room to work. The bandits followed suit, and of the twelve that showed up first, six came my way.

The one in front let a group of shuriken fly, four to be exact, straight at my head. I easily put up my arm and blocked it with the metal guard on my wrist. The cling of metal hitting metal confirmed my block. I brought down my arm just as the bandit that threw the shurikens reached me and leapt into the air, trying to smash my head with an overhead attack using hiss spiked club.

I easily sidestepped, and closed lined him in the throat with the metal on my arm, sending him into a back flip as his momentum caused him to fly behind me. The others bandits weren't so keen on rushing in, and stopped a few feet in front of me. They all lined up, waiting for the perfect chance to attack.

The one of the far left thought he saw an opening in my stance.

He rushed and swung the katana he held, slashing down. He completely missed as I was easily able to dodge. They think just because I'm big that I can't move. How wrong they are. The sword swung past me, causing him to go off balance. This gave me the chance to grab him by the throat and I slam him as hard as I could into the hard ground below. The sickening sound of his neck snapping signaled his demise.

The other bandits, now only four strong screamed at their comrade's death and began to get more riled up.

"WE WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU FATASS!"

My eyes lit up with fire.

I was going to go easy on them, since they were only bandits; I wasn't even going to use any jutsus. They just screwed themselves now.

My hand exploded in size as I reached out at the remaining bandits. I easily grabbed the one who screamed at me. I whipped my arm around and released, sending the bandit flying across the clearing, smashing into the other bandits that were still on their way. The remaining three's eyes doubled in size and I could tell they were tempted to run. However, I suppose they were being paid good money because they didn't.

They all rushed me at the same time. Their technique was horrible; their weapon use was less then that of an amateur's. I was easily able to dodge and block with my armor. I blocked a katana strike to the face with my left hand, and use the right enlarged hand, now a little smaller, yet still bigger then normal to smash the bandit in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground in pain.

I brought my right hand back to normal size as the final two swung their weapons like children. I found another opening, and grabbed one of man's wrists when his attack missed. I easily snapped it, the man screamed in agony as the pain shot through his body. I reached around with the other hand and grabbed him by the chin, and pulled hard. His necked snapped just like the second bandit that attacked. He fell to the ground, dead before he hit.

The last one backed off for a second, giving me a chance to try something that I've wanted to do for a while. I forced as much Chakra as I could into my feet and leapt high into the air. The bandit below watched me in wide eyed amazement. Coming down, I made my right foot puff into the size of a human and slammed it down on the still gawking bandit. The sound of bone breaking and flesh tearing echoed through the field. The bandit's blood shot out from all sides and the ground became drenched in his crimson. I quickly reformed my leg and landed next to the ruined body.

I looked over at Shikamaru, who was also finishing off his last bandit.

Okay, twelve down.

Five more bandits reached my location. Their previously fallen comrades' condition didn't even faze them. They all rushed me at the same time. I enlarged both of my arms, and brought them down hard on the ground like two giant gavels. The ground cracked apart as the tremor sent the bandits flying into the air. They all landed hard, knocking the wind out of two of them. The three left slowly got to their feet and once again rushed towards me.

I also rushed forward, and before the bandit could react, I struck him hard in the nose, cracking it and sending him flying. I pivoted on my heel and brought my leg around, kicking the one beside him hard in knee, causing it to buckle and give way, the man crashed to the ground in pain. The last one was the only one with any real sense. He dropped his weapons and ran as fast as he could.

I jogged over to Shikamaru, who was giving the final three bandits their last blows.

"That was too easy." I stated.

"Yeah, there were no actual ninjas. Just these troublesome flies with no training."

I looked around the clearing; the fallen bandits that weren't dead were slowly getting to their feet, staggering back towards the direction they came.

"We should go after Sakura and Ino; The Jounins might be after them instead." Shikamaru stated. I immediately agreed and was about to run off when I heard a voice shout from behind us.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" I dove at Shikamaru, forcing him to the ground as the giant fireball hit my back, sending hot flames seeping through my armor and started to boil my skin. I screamed as I still held Shikamaru, who was completely safe.

That was all that mattered.

I stopped screaming and closed my eyes. Darkness took a hold of me.

* * *

I was at full speed, the weight of Ino on my shoulder not even a burden thanks to the Hokage's training. I was almost home, almost to safety. 

Out of the corner of my eye, a piece of paper caught my attention.

The explosion rocked the forest, sending me and Ino flying apart. I hit branch after branch, each slowing my decent down just enough. I hit the ground below hard, my body bouncing up a little from the impact. I slowly got to my feet; the pain in my back was easily fixed using some self healing jutsu.

I scouted around for Ino and the culprit who planted the explosive tag. Unfortunately the enemy showed up first. Two ninjas, each wearing skin tight black were standing on a branch over my head. Their slashed head protectors showed that they were from the Sound village. Just what I needed, Sound remnants to deal with.

I spoke first. "I swore we killed all the Sound ninjas still faithful to Orochimaru."

The largest one spoke with malice. "You're one of the main reasons Orochimaru is dead. Your damn friend betrayed him, its time for revenge. After you, we will kill the new Otokage and then the blond haired one. Orochimaru will finally be able to . . ." I didn't let him finish, I sprang up and focused my chakra into my fist. It hit hard, crushing the man's skull and sending him flying back, I knew from impact that he was dead as soon as my fist touched him. Having Tsunade's strength sure comes in handy.

"_Cha, he will feel that one tomorrow."_

The remaining one jumped back to get some distant. He screamed at me and then formed some seals of his own. The large tree trunk above me shape shifted into a large metal cleaver and it swung down incredibly fast. I barely dodged, the blade smashing into the wood trunk behind me, cutting it in half. The cleaver then hit the ground and puffed back into a regular tree branch. As soon as I landed, several smaller branches to my side shifted into small knives, all of which floated in the air for a split second before bolting towards me at insane speeds. I dodged and was able to miss three of them; however the fourth nicked me in the leg, cutting a deep gash across my butt.

"_This jutsu, however it worked was a pain in the ass."_

I jumped from my position and sprinted to the base of the tree in which the ninja was perched. With all my strength, I kick the base of it, causing the wood to splinter and crack. I grinned.

"_Timber!"_

The entire tree snapped and started to fall over. The sound ninja above me lost footing and broke his jutsu to escape. He leapt to another branch, one in which I knew he was going to go to. I was already on my way; as soon as he landed I struck. My foot smashed into his face, sending his head ripping from his neck. However, my victory was short-lived as his body exploded in smoke, and became another huge cleaver. I back flipped off the branch, the blade following my movements. I landed on the soft ground, and looked up to see my reflection on the oncoming cleaver. Seconds before it hit, I twisted my body and flipped out of the way. The cleaver smashed into the ground, causing the dead leaves that covered the ground to explode up along with smoke. The cleaver, once again a piece of word, I began to look for the Ninja doing this insane jutsu.

I spotted him a few trees down. I didn't know how he got there, but it didn't matter. An evil smirk came across my face. I ran over to the tree that I kicked. Lifting it up from the base, I picked it up like a giant baseball bat. I heard the reaction of the other Ninja clearly. "HOLY SHIT!"

I spun around quicly and slung the entire tree towards the ninja. It ripped through the forest, leaving a wide destructive path. It cart wheeled towards its target, who went wide-eyed as it sped towards him. The sound ninja jumped just as the huge tree came his way; he barely cleared it and was thinking he escaped when I pointed my finger. The explosive tag that I slapped on it just as I picked it up bloomed. The explosion ripped the tree apart, wood fragments flew in all directions. The explosion caught the ninja perfectly, sending him to the ground in flames.

I rushed towards him to deliver the final blow.

It was the worst mistake I could have made.

I saw the Ninja make some seals when he was still on the ground, the shattered fragments of the tree all warped into cleavers and knifes of every size. They swarmed towards me with blinding speed. I tried to dodge, but the knives were to just many, and too fast. They passed by me, ripping me to shreds, cutting my cloths and impaling every part of my body. The brute force of the attack forced me back into a tree. The bigger cleavers were shoved through me and into the tree I was forced up against. I was pinned, wounds all over my body and the knives circling around for the final blow.

The ninja croaked, who was also on the verge of death. "You will be pay for what you have done."

I had no way out. The hundreds of blades hissed through the air as it neared the gap. I braced for the end.

It didn't matter. I was happy to die. My entire life was torn from me in only minutes. The man I thought loved me didn't. The girl I thought was my friend wasn't. As far as I'm concerned, I died as soon as I opened the door and saw them together. If I wasn't trying to protect Ino, I would have just let them kill me without a fight. It would be better without me. Then they could go on with their little affair without a care in the world. Yeah, it's better if I am dead.

I closed my eyes as a single tear dropped.

Í love you Naruto-Kun.

I thought it was all over when I heard a female voice yell.

"KAITEN!"

* * *

TBC 

Don't expect the next chapter to be so fast :D Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoy reading every one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I hit the wood floor of Naruto's apartment hard. I scrambled backwards and grabbed what cloths I could and rushed to throw them onto my naked body.

I can't believe it turned out like this. It's all my fault. Oh god I'm such a failure. The cold reality of it hit me hard and I began to sob uncontrollably. I actually made this turn out to be the worst mistake ever. I've not only destroyed what friendship I had with Naruto and Sakura, but I've might have destroyed their relationship along with it.

I'm such a failure.

Naruto's plead for help cut through my self-loathing. "Please Hinata, tell her you tricked me. If you really cared for me, you would tell her the truth!"

Oh god, now I had to confess. Okay, I can do this. I started to tell the truth, but before I could even start, Sakura cut me off. She wasn't going to believe a single thing we said.

She screamed at Naruto, telling her I would cover up for him. It's true, I would cover anything up for Naruto-kun, but this wasn't a cover-up. This is all my fault, Naruto shouldn't have to take the fall.

I once again began to speak, but before a single sound could come out of my mouth, the door slammed and Sakura was gone. The impression of Naruto actually cheating on her still burned in her mind.

Then it got one-hundred times worst.

Naruto looked at me with so much hate that I wanted to kill myself just to escape his gaze. He growled at me with a voice I've only heard him use around the deadliest of foes. Today . . . today that foe was me.

"If you were anyone else Hinata, if you were anyone else, I would kill you! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

My heart shattered, my guts twisted and my mind began to throb with pain. He didn't just say that, no I must have misheard him.

No, he said it, and he meant it.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to pull my hair out so the physical pain would cover up the pain in my chest. This, this . . . oh god this is a goddamn nightmare.

I slowly got to my feet, my body felt like a ton of garbage that has been compacted and smashed a million times over.

And that's what I was. I was garbage.

I pushed the soreness of my throat, and the sniffing of my nose away just long enough to say something.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun. It wasn't supposed to end like this!"

He didn't respond, he only pointed at the door.

New tears started to fall down my cheeks, and I ran out of his apartment as fast as I could.

Once again I found myself running with all my speed away from Naruto and toward the gates of Konoha. This time there was no reason to live, no reason to stay and no reason not to go through with it.

I came to a skidding stop at the threshold between a horrible life in this village that will come to hate me, and freedom. I stood in that one spot for at least an hour, silently crying, and the thoughts of things I could have done to prevent such a tragedy zipping through my mind over and over.

Thoughts of what I would do if I did leave followed soon after. I had no friends on the outside, well I had one. However he was the Otokage, and we weren't even that good of friends. He probably wouldn't help me. I could just become a missing-nin or go to some small village and practice medicine.

Or I could do what I really should do.

I should just kill myself and let everyone rejoice. The slut was dead; the wives wouldn't have to worry about their husbands.

A laugh escaped from my mouth, a hollow, fake laugh, but still a laugh. I was too much of a coward to commit suicide, too much of a coward to do anything really.

I sat down on the same bench that I was on earlier, before I did the worst thing anyone could have done, before I was a heartless whore . . . before.

I started to tap my fingers together for the first time in years.

I leaned my head back, and tightly closed my eyes. The tears still clinging onto my eyelashes started to slide down my already tear stained cheek. There was an entire another matter to deal with.

My family . . .

My strict, hard headed family that will see me as a devil, an adulteress slut that has lost all respect for the Hyuuga ways, and will cast me out like the morning trash.

Truthfully I didn't care about them; they have always hated me and the weakness I brought to the head family. I worked so hard to get their approval; I gradually gained more and more respect, to the point of almost regaining the title of heir. However, that will be all ripped away as soon as the horrible act I performed today is revealed to the public.

It was saddening, but in reality, I didn't really care about them. The only one I cared about was Neji. The cousin that's sole purpose in life was to protect me. Not just from enemies' weapons, but also from myself and my stupid feelings.

It seems that my heart turned out to be the worst type of weapon.

Neji will not understand; he will go on about how I defiled a sacred thing between two people, two people that were his friends. He would become like the rest of the Hyuuga household, he would hate me, and would look down on me like the weakling I am.

I leaned to the side so I could lie down on the hard wood of the bench. I covered my eyes up with the baggy sleeve of my jacket to block the setting sun's glare.

I let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm sorry Sakura . . . I'm sorry Neji."

I burst into tears once again, and cried myself to sleep.

_I was laying flat on a hard table; people in horrible, disfigured masks of ancient demons surrounded me, talking in a long forgotten language that I couldn't understand. My legs were prompt up, spread wide open for anyone to see. I tried to scream at them, asking what was going on and what they were doing to me. The masked man to my left, revealed his face to me._

_It was Neji-san._

"_Hello Hinata, please be quit. We are only checking on the baby."_

_What did he mean? "What baby!" I screamed. I wasn't pregnant, how am I giving birth if I was never pregnant._

_An evil grin spread over Neji's face. "What baby? Well, yours and Naruto's baby of course."_

_I struggled to get free, my hands were not tied down, yet I couldn't move a muscle, this can't be happening. Naruto and I . . . we did have sex, but I never got pregnant. I was never pregnant!_

_The masked figure to my right also revealed its face. _

_It was Sakura._

"_How did my fiancé do Hinata? Did he satisfy you, did he make you scream in ecstasy?" _

_I high pitched cry arose over the people around me. The figure farthest away lifted up a beautiful baby boy. The figure then removed its mask, revealing itself as Naruto._

"_Here's our baby Hinata, isn't he beautiful."_

_I found myself able to move, and I reached out quickly and took the child in my arms. All the evil feelings around me were pushed to the back of my mind. The baby was so small, its bright blue eyes shining with a joyful hope._

_I stammered. "It's . . . it's my son."_

_The roomed darkened and the light focused on me and my child. _

_The child's bright blue eyes faded to a dark red. He looked up at me, and a demonic voice bellowed from his tiny mouth._

"_Who are you!"_

_He exploded in a bright red light, and his body twisted into nine whipping tails. Eight of them lashed out at the figures beside us, ripping them apart in bloody chaos._

_The final tail hovered over me for several seconds before bolting towards me and ripping through my chest. _

"_You are not my mother! I will NOT allow my mother to be a WHORE!"_

_The tail pulled out of my chest, my beating heart wrapped inside its grasps. _

"_I've taken you heart, now you can't ruin anyone's life again."_

_The tail threw my heart away, and whipped back around._

_As my vision began to fade, I saw my headless body getting farther away from me. A baby with bright red tails still clutched protectively in its hands._

I exploded from my nightmare with a horrifying scream. I heard a voice beside me.

"Calm down, It's only me."

I looked over to the person beside of me. It was a Jounin guard that I've seen many times during my life here. He spoke again.

"It's dawn Hinata-sama. You should get home and to bed, instead of sleeping on this hard bench."

Nodding in agreement, I stood up and straightened out my now wrinkled cloths. I took a single step towards the Hyuuga estate.

The ground shook from a huge explosion, and I whipped my head around towards the direction it came from. The Jounin guard was gone in a second, rushing away to close the gate just in case. I followed him and then sprinted up to the top of the protective wall that surrounded the village. A large cloud of smoke was pluming up from the area of the explosion just over six miles away. Another Jounin guard turned to me, knowing my abilities he asked if I could take a look.

Nodding my head, I forced chakra to my eyes. "Bayakugen!"

The forest turned white, and began to race past me with blurring speed. The forest came to a jolting stop and my vision focused on a lone figure struggling to its feet. I focused harder, the blur became sharp and I noticed who the figure was.

Sakura.

Releasing my technique, I ordered the Jounin next to me to gather some reinforcements then follow me. A leaf shinobi was in trouble and we had to save her.

Only seconds later I was sprinting towards Sakura, the forest once again a blur. Four Jounin guards were following me, ready to do anything to help a fellow leaf ninja.

We raced for several minutes, and then came across a small body lying motionless on the forest floor. I jumped down to it, noticing right away who it was.

It was Ino, and she was in critical shape. Her face was burned badly, and she was covered from head to toe in small scraps and large bruises.

But she was still alive.

She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed who was holding her. She coughed up some blood, and cleared her throat.

"Shi . . . Shikamaru and Chouji, they . . . they are alone against many enemies. Please help them. Please!" She dropped her head and before falling into unconsciousness she pointed toward Shikamaru and Chouji's location.

I slowly picked her limp body up, and handed it to the nearest Jounin guard.

"Here, take her back to the village and get her to the hospital."

He replied with only a nod, and was off, carrying the body of Ino on his shoulders.

I turned to the remaining two and told them to go and aid them, while I look for Sakura. They agreed, and with an explosion of speed, they were gone.

A huge explosion turned my attention to the east.

I rushed in that direction, knowing it had to have something to do with Sakura. I jumped from the ground floor and was once again leaping from branch to branch on top of the forest canopy.

I came to a sudden stop. Below me was Sakura, pinned to a tree with several large knives. She was hurt bad, blood pouring from every inch of her body. I noticed a bright object out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't just a bright object; it was a swarm of sharp metal weapons. They were flying around like a group of bees, and heading straight toward the incapacitated Sakura. I knew what I had to do.

But a thought made me stop for just one second.

What if I let her die here, then she would be out of the picture and Naruto would be mine. Right? That's how it would end up. Then a growling voice filled my head.

"_If you were anyone else Hinata, if you were anyone else, I would kill you! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

How naïve I was. Naruto hated me, and would never ever be with me. The only thing I could do is to get some type retribution and save Sakura here and then get them back together. Yeah . . . that's my mission. To fix what I've done.

I leapt down onto the forest ground and waited for the right movement. Expelling chakra from my body, I twisted around at a high velocity.

I let out a yell "KAITEN!"

The knife and cleavers bounced off my twirling chakra like toys, each hitting the ground then puffing back into whatever they came from. I stopped my deadly spin and began to search frantically for the foe that did this.

I found him by the sound of his voice.

"YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU STOP MY ATTACK!"

A bloody and burned sound ninja was prompt up against a large piece of wood. He was seconds away from dying, and I could tell that he didn't care. His last deed in this world was to kill Sakura, and thanks to me he was unable to finish it. I ended his life with a single Jyuken strike to the heart.

I rushed back to Sakura, and pulled out the knives that kept her in place. The last knife caused her to open her eyes and look at me. I tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, you will be okay, Ino will be okay. Everything is okay."

I went to pick her up.

She half-heartedly swung at me. "Don't touch me you slut!"

I easily dodged, and she fell of balance and into my outstretched arms. She was unconscious before she landed. With tears in my eyes, I darted back towards the village.

* * *

I was losing, and Chouji was dying. I couldn't keep this up. It was three versus one.

They each knew my fighting style, they must have watched while I was dealing with the bandits. They never got anywhere near me, staying far away and only coming in close when they knew that my Shadow couldn't reach them. They were slowly wearing me down. I could take much more of this.

I looked over at Chouji, he was badly burned and barley breathing. I will make it out of this, for him, for Ino . . . for the girl I love living in the Sand village.

I ran backwards, holding my side where an earlier attack landed, breaking several of my ribs.

Another blast of fire crashed into my back as I ran away, causing me to fly forward and slide face first into the dirt. It was the last straw, I couldn't move. I was worn out, all my chakra was gone.

I closed my eyes and waited for the eternal darkness to take me away.

"_Finally he's dead. Little punk took forever, couldn't believe he was able to last this long."_

"_Yeah, he was trying to protect the fat one. He failed though, now they are both dead."_

"_Okay you two, let's go look for . . ."_

I felt them over and me and took the chance. I leapt to my feet and used what little strength I had left. I let my shadow fly, the tendrils shooting from my feet and hitting one of the ninjas in the chest, killing him instantly. The second ninja was just a bit too fast; my shadow missed a critical spot but still sliced his leg off, sending him to the ground in pain.

The last ninja dodged completely and then counterattacked with one of his sound jutsus. My ears began to bleed and the screams of the ninjas were drowned out by silence. All of my energy was really drained now.

I was only able to take out one of them, only one. I failed.

I fell back down, hitting my head hard. The remaining ninja was over me, screaming at me. I couldn't hear him though, but I knew he was pissed. He brought his fist up to make the final blow.

My vision began to fade and before I lost consciences a bright metal object sprang from the Ninja's chest, his blood sprinkling down on my face.

We're saved.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

A horrible thought struck my mind and I realized something that could change everything. Hinata and I didn't use any . . . 

I shook my head, that wouldn't happen. I'm sure she was prepared for that, I'm sure she was planned this thing ahead of time. She must have used some type of prevention.

I tossed that thought out of my mind and focused on what truly mattered.

Sakura.

She has the wrong idea, and I must let her know. There has to be some way for her to believe me, but how?

I stood up from where I was knelt, and started to gather my cloths up into my arms. I can't believe Hinata would do such a thing. She was such a shy girl, once too shy to even talk to me. Let alone . . .

I seriously needed to get the feeling of her off of me. It made me feel dirty and it was sickening, I had to get it off. Her smell was still on me; it filled my lungs and made me want to gag. A women's feel and smell shouldn't be like this, it should calm a man and make him feel loved.

I quickly threw the cloths in the basket, planning to clean them over and over just in case. I jumped into the shower and turned on the water to a freezing cold. The water washed over my body, purging my body of anything Hinata might have left behind.

I scrubbed everywhere she touched me harder and harder. My skin began to turn red from the friction and started to sting. I couldn't help it; I had to get everything off.

I sat down on the wet ceramic floor of the shower, the cold water cascaded down my body. The words Sakura spoke before leaving hung in the air.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. The wedding is off."

Tears formed up and dripped down my cheeks. They began to run together with the water from the shower, merging together into a seamless curtain of rolling water that flowed over the curves of my body.

I lost her, the girl of my dreams. I lost her when she was so close to being mine forever. I lost her because of another girl that was too selfish to let her feelings go. Too selfish to move on and let the person she 'loved' live happily.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. The wedding is off."

Each time the words made me flinch. It was equivalent to a swift kick in the balls . . . over and over and over again.

Out of frustration I punched the tiled wall, sending a web of cracks out from under my fist. Damn Hinata.

Damnit . . . I'm going to have to pay for that.

I got up and turned the water off. The cold shower came to a halt and I got out of the tub, and dried myself off with the closest towel. Once dried, I wrapped the towel around me loosely and stood in front of the sink, looking at myself in the mirror.

I couldn't keep my focus on my reflection; every attempt resulted in the flashes of Hinata on top of me, and Sakura screaming from the doorway.

The door bell screamed, interrupting me from the staring match I was having with my mirror . . . and losing miserably. I yelled from the bathroom. "Who is it!"

A cheery voice came from the other side of the door. "It is I Naruto-Kun, the green beast of . . ."

I immediately interrupted Lee's usual self-praising; "Okay, I'm coming." With a towel still tied around my waist I went to the door and opened it up, expecting a bright green figure with fuzzy eyebrows to welcome me. However, there was no one there.

A green flash caught the corner of my eye and I brought my fist up just in time to dodge an incredibility strong kick. I pivoted on my heel, catching the other foot that was flying towards me. With it in my hand, I pushed up, causing the kicker to stumble and fall backwards.

"Excellent Naruto-Kun, exactly what I expected from our future Hokage!" Lee congratulated me with one of his 'nice-guy' poses. I remembered making that same pose to Sakura before I went after Sasuke so long ago . . . this is the first time I've seen it and wanted to beat the crap out of the person performing it.

"Whatever." I responded, clearly no excitement in my voice. Lee caught on quick.

"Oi, what's wrong Naruto-Kun. You look down. You have your eternal youth and the undying love of the prettiest lady in all the land. What could possibly be wrong?"

I looked at him with a scowl and ignored his question. "Why are you here Lee?"

He got the message. "You know its time for your party. I've come to get you, per the arrangement we made last week. Have you already forgotten?"

Oh yeah, the bachelor party. Problem was, I'm not getting married anymore, and having a bachelor party for someone that wasn't getting married wouldn't make sense.

"I don't want to go." I told Lee.

Lee's face fell into shock. "Why not? Everyone will be there, and there will be tons of Music, games, drinks and all sorts of things."

I made a sound showing my inability to give a shit. However, I looked back, past the hallways and to the couch, the couch where everything went wrong. I suppose it won't be a bad idea to get out of this damn house and out with some friends. Maybe I can forget everything for a little while.

Sighing, I nodded my head. "Fine . . . let's go. Give me a minute to get dressed."

Once again, Lee was in his damn 'nice-guy' pose. "I knew you couldn't pass up all the fun."

God I hate that damn pose.

Within several minutes I was dressed and outside, the day time slowly slipping away as the night sky took over.

Lee and I walked for several minutes in complete silence.

"Naruto? Is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe I can cheer you up with my burning passion."

Damnit, he had to go ruin a good thing. I didn't respond and after another wave of silence, he once again spoke.

"I see it's personal; I shall not ask you about it again, promise."

"Good." I replied.

We moved along slowly, the night sky finally taking over and the street lights came alive.

"Oi, Naruto-Kun, we are here."

We stood in front of an old bar; something that's been standing far longer then any of us has been alive.

I slowly opened the door and found the place packed. All of my male friends were present; accept for Shikamaru and Chouji, who were out of a mission. Kiba, followed by a giant Akamaru came up to me with a wide smile on his face. I could barely hear his words over the loud thumping of techno music in the background.

"Good to see the man finally show up." He punched me in the shoulder, trying to get me all riled up. It didn't work.

What was I thinking, trying to find solace at a party celebrating the marriage to a person that wasn't going to marry me? I definitely didn't think this through.

I ignored Kiba and quickly brushed past him. I had the perfect idea to get me to stop thinking about Sakura.

Alcohol

I walked to the bar, ordering a tall cold glass of the finest saki they had. The waiter gave me the glass with a smile. I swallowed it in a single gulp. Man that felt great. I ordered another.

And another.

And yet . . . another.

My alcohol retreat was interrupted by a white eyed, long black haired . . . male. It was Neji. For some reason it looked like he was doing the wave. Weird.

"Naruto, we set this thing up for you, you won't be able to enjoy it if your not sober and . . . well not actually socializing."

I burped and stood up. "Neji, your right."

I walked back over, where Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi and . . . burp. What?

Okay I fell down and was back up again. That was fun. Wavy wavy wavy wavy.

"Glad you could join us for your party." Kakashi said with no actual emotion.

"Thanks Mr. Mailbox." I responded

I sat down on the couch . . . not another couch. I know, it's not a couch . . . it's a sofa. HA! I outsmarted Hinata and her evil couch.

Oh god, I was drunk. That's okay, this is good. I can think of Hinata and Sakura and not feel anything other then another burp brewing.

"Thanks guys, forr setwing thrus." Burp . . . that felt good. "Anyway, um yah, thuns fraw setting this up. I really appreciate . . ."

Lee sighed. "Man, we shouldn't have allowed him to get so many drinks. He's drop dead drunk."

Neji sighed. Kiba laughed. Kakashi read. Akamaru barked. Lee frowned.

I burped.

I looked up at them, all of which were standing around me. "What?"

Kiba yelled over the music still playing; something about bring it, or her, or them or something in. The music slowed down, and then changed to an erotic song. Oh crap, I knew what was coming.

A beautiful woman strode in, wearing a nurses uniform. She had long smooth legs covered in black stockings, and wore black high heels. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. She came my way, shaking her hips back and forth.

Lee's eye went wide, "Tenten wouldn't approve of me witnessing such indecent things. However my flaming youth will not allow me to look away!"

Kakashi put his book down and stood back, clearly enjoying it.

Shino smirked.

Neji stared blankly. I always thought he was a little iffy, but seeing him now confirmed it. He's a flamer.

Kiba yelled at her to take it off.

She came to me, bending over, showing her round . . . assets to me. She twisted around and kneeled down, and looked up at me. "Hello big boy, you about to go down the long road of marriage? Well Mr. Future Hokage, Let me make one of your last nights as an unmarried man something to remember."

She jumped on my lap, and straddled me. She bent down, licking my neck and rubbing my thigh. I just sat there letting it happen. Then without warning, her dirty blonde hair faded to black, and her green eyes disappeared completely, the white only remaining. Hinata's voice came out from her mouth and echoed through my ears.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

I instantly became sober and leapt to my feet, sending her flying backwards, landing hard on her ass. I pointed at her, screaming. "Don't you fucking touch me Hinata! You're a goddamn slut!"

Then reality warped back into place as if it didn't ever leave.

It wasn't Hinata; it was just a stripper from out of town, just a stripper doing her job. Oh god, this isn't good. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

I ran out of the bar, leaving the rest of the people standing in shock. All of them accept one.

Neji easily caught up with me and put out his hand. "Stop Naruto."

I tried to get by, but he wrapped his arms around me, holding me in place. I could have easily broken free if I wanted to. However I was still a little buzzed and didn't have enough focus.

"What in the hell was that Naruto. Why did you call that stripper Hinata and why did you refer to Hinata as a slut?"

I grunted, "You wouldn't like the answer Neji."

"Try me."

He let me go and I faced him. I stared into his eyes and then finally looked away. Fine, if he wants to know, I should tell him. "You might not believe me, might not believe that your precious, innocent little cousin could have done something like this. But believe me, its all true."

His determination didn't falter. "Tell me."

"You want to know, Fine! Your cousin used a henge to disguise herself as Sakura. She then came into my apartment and using Sakura's image, she seduced me. You do realize that I thought it was with my fiancé. I thought I was with Sakura. But it wasn't Sakura Neji, it was Hinata. You do realize that's technically rape? You know what the WORST part of this is? SAKURA WALKED IN JUST AS HINATA LOST THE HENGE. I mean, you can't plan that good of timing. It's as if the gods were playing with me for shits and giggles!"

Neji backed up, his eyes wide. "No . . . Hinata . . . she. No she would never do that. Your lying."

I lost my tempter. "I don't care what you believe. The point is that you slut of a cousin ruined my marriage. I won't ever forgive her."

I steamed past him, and he didn't try to stop me. Before turning the corner I looked back, I could tell he still didn't believe me. I charged through towards my apartment and forced the door open. I slammed it and went into the bedroom.

I flopped down on the bed. Lying on the side Sakura sleeps in, I sighed, my anger more or less gone. I can't believe this shit. This will get out; people will think I cheated on Sakura on purpose. Closing my eyes, I let out the one word that summed up everything. "Fuck."

_Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I ran away from the crowd of hateful people. My shadow followed me, yet it wasn't mine. It came from the sole's of my feet then enlarged in size, taking on the form of the evil nine-tailed fox. The shadow flowed across the ground and up the closet wall. Its mouth separated, creating a moving blank spot surrounded by black. It spoke to me._

"_You are weak. Use my power and make yourself a god. Take over and slaughter these people."_

_I brought my hand up, wiping my eyes. I could tell that it was a lot smaller, I had to be back in time, when I was a young boy, before I gained acknowledgement from anyone._

_I cried, and screamed at the fox to shut up, that I wasn't a monster and wouldn't hurt anyone._

_The crowd approached me, at first they were a little fearful, then crowd mentality took over and they started to throw anything they could at me. A rock hit me in the head, causing me to fall backwards onto my back. There was a female scream, a scream telling the people to stop and then a blurred head appeared above me._

_It was Sakura._

_She helped me to my feet and dusted my cloths off. _

"_Are you okay Naruto-Kun?" she asked me. I looked up at her, for some reason she was a lot older then I was. I nodded and said that I was fine now. She frowned._

"_That's too bad; I hoped that stone would have hurt you more."_

_My eyes teared up again, "What do you mean!" I heard Sakura laughing . . . from behind me this time. I turned around and found another Sakura standing with the crowd, a crowd made of up Sakura's of all ages. They all had objects in their hand, ready to use them as weapons against me. _

"_You're a goddamn demon Naruto. You need to die before you hurt anyone!" they all yelled in unison. I backed up, and ran back into the older Sakura behind me. She grabbed a hold on me and tossed me violently to the ground. My face hit first, busting my lip and breaking my nose. I looked up, blood flowing down my nose and into my opened mouth. I spit it out, several teeth going with it and screamed. "Sakura, why are you doing this?"_

_The Sakuras just smirked, and then rushed me. They used every object to beat me. My bones began to crack, blood was going everywhere and my body was becoming numb. _

_My vision began to fade as one of the Sakura's bent down and grabbed me by the hair. She spit in my face and growled. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be betrayed by the one you love?"_

_The Sakura holding my head rammed my face back into the hard ground._

A loud beating awoke me from my dreaming misery. I stumbled to the door, the hangover giving me a giant headache.

I swung the door open and stared at the other person.

It was Hinata.

* * *

TBC 

I'm writing chapter 7 right now. It will most likely be the last chapter and I will try and upload it in a couple of hours. If not, It WILL be uploaded tomorrow night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

I stared at Naruto, his cloths were all wrinkled up and I could tell he just awoke. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to come and tell him this. I wanted to avoid him at all costs. However I had to do this, I had to let him know.

"Naruto-Kun . . . Its Sakura, She's . . . um . . . she's hurt and is recovering in the hospital."

His eyes went wide and he immediately went from dazed and confused to completely alert.

He rushed past me, never saying a word to me. I turned and watched his fading image as he ran at full speed towards the hospital.

I followed him, hoping that this will give me a chance to get both of them in the same room and allow me to confess and say how sorry I was.

I quickly followed after him and found myself at the doors to the hospital. The Jounin guards that helped Shikamaru and Chouji were coming out, heading off in their own direction.

I was about to open the door when a voice gained my attention. I looked around and found a very upset Neji.

"Hinata-Sama, I must speak to you."

I tried to tell him that I was in a hurry, but he wouldn't have any of it. Finally agreeing with him, we walked off to the side. Guilt welled up in my heart and my body was sweating, he was serious. I could tell that he had already found out. He had too.

"Hinata-Sama, Naruto told me something very disturbing last night. I however couldn't believe it and I want you to tell me the truth."

I began to cry; "If Naruto told you that I tricked him, and that I ruined his relationship with Sakura . . . then. It's . . . "I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him. I cried. "Oh god, its true Neji, everything he said was true."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back. He just stood their in silence. He finally said something. "Hinata . . . how could you. Do you have no shame? Do you have no respect for other people? Do you have no respect for the Hyuuga name?" He shook his head as I tried to reply. "Just . . . I have to go. I recommend you report to Hiashi as soon as possible."

He walked away, and if I didn't know any better I would have sworn he wiped away a tear as he turned.

The horror of what I did was finally out. No one in their right mind would ever forgive me. The reality of it hit hard. I would be shunned from all our friends as the girl who ruined a beautiful relationship.

No.

I still had a chance. I just had to make them get back together. I just had to make Sakura understand that Naruto wasn't doing anything wrong.

I rushed back to the hospital and through the halls. I found the room where Sakura was stationed. With all my will power I went to open the door.

The shouting from the other side stopped me in my tracks.

"Sakura, calm down, your hurt and shouldn't me exerting yourself so much." I heard Naruto say. Sakura responded with a yell.

"You shut up you miserable excuse for a man, how dare you tell me what to do. Just get the fuck out of this room before I kill you."

"Goddamnit Sakura-Chan, how can I convince you that it wasn't my fault? Hinata tricked me. You have to believe me, I can't lose you. I won't let you go."

"Like you have a choice in the matter. And for the love of god, stop trying to pin the blame all on Hinata. I didn't see you tied up; I didn't see some clone of me. I saw Hinata on you!"

"Sakura-chan, understand. She tricked me. You just happen to walk in when she lost the henge."

"Whatever Naruto, she just happened to lose it when I walked in. How fucking convenient is that?"

A hand on my shoulder interrupted my prying. I turned around and saw Tsunade, the current Hokage standing behind me.

"Hinata . . . Sakura told me everything when she first got here. It was all she cared about. She didn't care about healing her wounds or getting better. I couldn't believe it, but seeing you out here and Naruto in there. It doesn't look that far fetched."

I nodded my head. Once again I had to confess to someone I respected. "Hai, its true Hokage-sama. However, Sakura is wrong about one thing, Naruto isn't really to blame. I did trick him. It's my fault."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god Hinata," She shook her head and let out a sigh. "Well, you better get you ass in there and set things straight."

I nodded in agreement and turned around. With the strength that I gained from the urge to set things straight I barged into the hospital room.

* * *

"Whatever Naruto, she just happened to lose it when I walked in. How fucking convenient is that?" I screamed.

I can't believe he has the audacity to come up with such bullshit. Does he think I'm that stupid? Oh she tricked you and just happen to lose the illusion when I walked in. I understand, its okay don't worry about it. In fact that happens to me ALL the time.

The screaming and moving made my body burn with pain. Several of the bandages covering the deeper cuts began to soak up with blood from the reopened wounds. I didn't care. It felt good actually.

Then the situation escalated. 'She' barged into the room.

I let out a deep yell of dissatisfaction. "What dumb ass let you in here?"

She stopped and looked around. I could tell she was clearly scared shitless.

"_That whore better be scared, if I wasn't on this bed 'recovering' she would be dead. I don't give a fuck about whether or not she saved my life."_

I couldn't agree more with my inner self.

Naruto turned and looked at her. His face quickly shifted from sorrow to madness. He backed up away from her.

"You have no business being in here Hinata."

She took a step forward and looked first at Naruto, then to me.

"Sakura-san, I know you don't want to see me because of what you saw. But I have to tell you something."

I let my head drop down on pillow and sighed. "Fine, spit it out."

"Um, well . . . Naruto isn't lying. I really did trick him. I don't know what came over me. I knew that you two were getting married in only a couple days and I was so sad . . . and happy too, you know that you were finally getting together . . . but sad because Naruto would be forever gone. You both know about my feelings, you both know that I love Naruto more then anyone in the world. I had to do something; I had to give myself a last chance. I guess . . . I guess the weight of all the guilt and loneliness made me do something I wouldn't have ever thought of doing otherwise."

She paused. Letting her words sink in, I wasn't buying it though . . . at least not yet.

I told her to continue, this time lifting my head up so I can look into her eyes as she spoke.

"Well, what happened wasn't what I planned. I only wanted to use your image to get close to him. I just wanted to spend some intimate time with Naruto, I just wanted to maybe kiss him or hug him. I . . . just wanted to give myself the illusion of love. You know . . . so . . . I could feel what it was like just once. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. Naruto truly thought I was you, he truly wanted you. He thought he was making love to YOU. The timing was just bad; I lost my focus during the end . . . exactly as you walked in."

I could tell by looking at her. She wasn't lying. I replayed the moment I caught them in my mind. Naruto really looked completely shocked when he lifted his head and saw Hinata on him. He truly threw her off in panic. Maybe . . . just maybe it was true.

I cleared my throat. "I um . . . I guess I understand. However what you did was horrible Hinata. Whether or not it got out of control and went beyond what you wanted to happen is irrelevant." I swallowed hard. "I'm not sure what to believe."

She perked up, seeing my anger was gone. "I'm truly sorry Sakura . . . and I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I will promise to never let something like this to happen."

Naruto grunted from the other side of the room. "How are you going to do that?"

She looked around the room, thinking of something to say. "Well I don't know . . . I could . . . I don't know."

Naruto looked down at me then back up to where Hinata was. "Well . . . you'd better look then. Hinata . . . I somewhat . . . SOMEWHAT understand why you did it, but its still a horrible thing . . . and frankly Hinata, I don't think I will ever forgive you for."

I could tell she took it hard, hearing Naruto say that made he jerk in shock. Tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't falter though. "I understand Naruto-kun."

I looked at Hinata. "Hinata . . . please leave. Naruto and I have much to discuss."

Bowing her head, she left the room. A pain hit my heart . . . I pitied her. I don't know why, but I felt sorry for her. She really loved Naruto.

"Naruto . . . I'm sorry. I guessed I judge too quickly."

Naruto lit up. "So you believe her? Do you forgive me? It was just a stupid mistake; I really thought it was you."

I shook my head. "I don't know yet. It will take some time but . . . but I think I can get over it. However . . . we will have to postpone the wedding."

Naruto dropped his head in semi-defeat and then looked up. "Okay Sakura-chan. Okay."

* * *

It's been a month since the incident between Naruto and Hinata. My relationship with Naruto has once again become what it used to be. We were over everything and finally, today . . . today we were getting married. Today is the big day . . .

"And Sakura, do you take Naruto to be you husband, to love and to . . ."

Oh crap, it was happening right now.

"_Stay with the program sister, Jesus."_

"I do." I said without hesitation.

Naruto's original best man couldn't make it in time. Naruto was heart broken that his best friend couldn't attend his wedding. However he understood, his best friend was a Kage . . . they had tons of work to do. So instead, at the last minute Naruto made the remaining guys draw straws.

Ever since our conversation with Hinata in the hospital she has stayed far away. We invited her to the wedding regardless . . . yet looking out over the fifty odd people sitting down, she wasn't there. I wished she came; having our friends here was something that we wished for. I looked out over the crowd and saw the door opened up and a figure slide into an empty seat. It wasn't Hinata though . . . it was Naruto's best friend . . . Naruto missing best man. It was the Otokage, the Sound Shadow. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

He made it just in time.

Tsunade's voice made me look back to Naruto.

"You may kiss the bride."

And we kissed . . . and I was happy.

* * *

I found myself on the bench closest to the village's gate. I felt good, well almost felt good. I was seating on this damn bench again when the man I still loved was already done giving his vows to another woman.

Despite all that . . . I was happy. I fixed what I destroyed.

Then Naruto's question entered into my thoughts. How am I going to get over Naruto? I'm living in this village; I'll be seeing him everyday. There is only one real answer. However I'm a coward . . . I coward that would never leave her birth place. I had nowhere to go and no one to go with.

A man sat beside me, a man in a long white dress that was surrounded by many ninjas. I looked up, and under a three point hat I found a familiar face.

"Hello Hinata-chan, long time no see."

"Oh . . . hello Sasu . . . I mean Otokage-sama."

He let out a small chuckle. "You can call me Sasuke if you want. We are old friends aren't we?"

I nodded. It was weird seeing him again. The last time we were together was during the Sound and Leaf war, the very war the tore Orochimaru from power and allowed Sasuke to take his place.

"So, how are you?" I tried to sound cheery.

Once again she chuckled. "Well, considering I was just able to get to my best friends webbing in time and see him marry the only woman I've ever had the smallest feelings for. I'm doing great. How about you?"

I also laughed. "Well, basically the same as you, plus the whole family hating me because I drug their name in dirt, besides that I'm peachy."

We both laughed.

He stood up, "Well, I'm sorry; even though I just arrived I have to get back. Duty calls."

For some reason I felt sad, "Okay." I weakly said.

He turned around and started walking towards the gate, on his way back to the Village he ran.

I don't know why, but I felt an impulse to go after him. Without thinking I jumped from the bench and ran up behind him.

"Sasuke-sama, I'm coming with you."

He just nodded.

* * *

I looked over at Hinata, and her bulging belly. She was rubbing it, which has become her newest habit. She's been with me for about seven months now. When she said she was coming with me, I didn't think she meant permanently, however, she's been here, and over that time she's been getting bigger with each passing day.

"Hinata . . . when?" I asked.

"When I'm ready Sasuke-kun. When I'm ready."

"When will that be?"

"When its time."

I grunted. "If I was in his position, I would want to know."

She turned and looked at me, her eyes dropping in shame. "I know, but I can't work up the courage to tell him."

I wrapped my arm around her and drew her in close. "Then I will."

"Thanks, but I think that I should be the one, even if it takes a while."

I sighed. "Okay . . . okay."

* * *

I was taken away from my much needed slumber. I woke to find several papers stuck to my face. I ripped them off and then situated myself. I Had to look like I was actually doing something.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

The guard on the other side announced why he interrupted me. "It's the Otokage and his wife sir."

I yelled at the guard to let them in. What the hell were Sasuke doing here . . . and his wife? I still haven't forgiven Hinata completely; she almost ruined what I had with Sakura. However, it's been almost a year now, I can deal with it. I stood up and straightened out my cloths.

"Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Sasuke, followed by a pregnant Hinata holding a small child.

I went up to them and shook Sasuke's hand, and then reluctantly looked at Hinata and said hello.

"So," I began. "What can I do for you?"

Sasuke took a step back and Hinata came up to me. The baby boy in her arm had dark blond hair and light blue eyes.

I let the baby grab a hold of my finger. "So this is your baby huh. And by the looks of you, you guys are working on another."

Hinata began to cry. She looked up at me. "Naruto . . . this baby isn't Sasuke's"

I looked up at her; tears were flowing down face and dripping down on the baby like a much needed rain.

"I've been waiting to tell you this for a while. I haven't had the courage . . . in fact I still don't. But . . . but I got tired of giving my self excuses. Naruto . . ."

It was said. The words that came out of Hinata voice shocked me into a crying fit of rage and joy. How could she keep this from me for so long? But, right now I didn't care that she didn't tell me earlier. All I cared about was the boy, the boy in her arms. I took hold of him and clutched protectively in my arms. His name was Daichi.

Uzamaki Daichi, My only son.

I began to weep with joy.

* * *

END

Hoped you enjoyed it. Over the next several months, I will probably do nothing but little one shots. Then, maybe I'll do another deep mult-chaptered story.


End file.
